


Match

by Voracity



Series: Cross-Over Foire à l'OS [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Au milieu de la foule, Kiku reconnaîtrait ce regard n'importe où.





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> -L'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Kiku détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Là, dans les gradins et parmi la foule, il pouvait reconnaître sans aucun mal ce regard si particulier qu'il pensait avoir imaginé.

Il fut sorti de ses songes par son voisin qui lui avait mis un coup de coude afin de le ramener au jeu. C'était un match important, après tout !

Tirant sur ses bracelets-éponges, il souffla par petits coups afin de se calmer et de se concentrer correctement. Hé, on ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il restait une pièce somme toute importante !

Le sifflement strident de l'arbitre lui vrilla les tympans au même titre qu'il sonnait le début de la partie.

Il ne s'éparpille pas avec les autres, il était trop tôt pour user de ses capacités si particulières. Et il y avait ce regard sur lui qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

-HONDA !

Il perçut son nom trop tard et se reçut la balle de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. Assurant à ses coéquipiers que tout allait pour le mieux, il reprit le match, se plongeant dans l'ambiance.

Profitant de la concentration de l'équipe adverse, il put leur souffler la balle, l'interceptant au profit de son coéquipier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils remportèrent leur match de sélection, à coup de passe invisible, ce qui ne plut évidemment pas à l'équipe adverse. Mais c'était le jeu et il pouvait s'en plaindre, saluant l'équipe gagnant avec le dos droit des perdants.

X

-Honda, comment va ton nez ?

Étonné d'une telle question, l'interpellé releva la tête en direction de leur coach qui triturait son sifflet avec nervosité. Elle était mignonne comme ça.

-Mon nez ?

-Oui, la balle que tu as reçue pendant le match, a-t-elle causé des dégâts ?

Comprenant de quoi il était question, il secoua négativement la tête, plus pour la rassurer qu'autre chose. Son nez lui faisait mal, mais n'avait pas l'air cassé. De plus, c'était une faute d'inattention, l'assurance ne jouerait pas. Alors, autant serrer les dents et respirer par la bouche.

-Menteur, souffla-t-on derrière lui.

Il sursauta, ayant plus l'habitude de surprendre que d'être surpris, à l'instar du reste de l'équipe qui n'avait pas prêté attention à l'échange entre leur coach et leur joueur « fantôme ». Ils avaient fort à faire, parlant du match à venir.

-Menteur, répéta la même voix.

Kiku se retourna. La voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de… Ah, non, c'est bon, il la remettait.

-Arlovskaya-san, la salua-t-il. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, un air grave et solennel qui semblait bien déplacé au milieu de cette débauche d'énergie et de couleur.

-C'est aussi mon avis.

Elle se tenait bien droite dans sa robe bleue à rubans, ses longs cheveux peignés avec application. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles, malgré l'agitation.

-C'est ta petite-amie, Honda ? T'as pas honte de nous le cacher ?! S'enthousiasma un de ses coéquipiers en le bousculant. Salut beauté, je suis…

-Je m'en moque, cingla-t-elle sans un regard.

Son attention était toujours fixée sur celui qu'elle avait appelé. Elle ne s'était même pas tournée en direction de l'intrus qui serra les poings sous l'insulte.

-Que fais-tu donc là, Arlovskaya-san ? Je crois me souvenir que ton équipe ne joue que ce soir. Tu es un peu en avance.

-Je suis venue te voir. Te voir jouer, bien sûr. Ne va rien t'imaginer, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle détourna le regard, les pommettes rouges, démentant ses propos.

-Comment va ton frère ?

Mais, comme toujours, Kiku ne s'en rendit pas compte, au grand désarroi des spectateurs par défaut.

-Il va très bien, je te remercie. L'idée de pouvoir affronter ton équipe le ravit au plus haut point. Il espère que votre défaite te permettra de te rendre compte que ta place est auprès de tes semblables.

Les paroles avaient été dites d'une traite et sur un ton monocorde, les rendant presque menaçantes. Mais Natalya se contentait d'établir des faits.

-Tu es seule ? S'étonna Kiku.

Il ne voyait ni la silhouette effrayante de son ancien coéquipier, ni celle voluptueuse de leur aînée qui lui donnait toujours des bâtons de réglisse.

Déstabilisée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre, ses pommettes de nouveau rouges.

-Euh, oui…

-Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Il lui tendit la main, son sourire calme adoucissant son regard et ses traits, ne faisait que battre plus fort son cœur.

-Je… je veux bien rester avec toi, corrigea-t-il.

Le sourire maladroit qu'ils échangèrent amusa l'équipe qui hésitait à les charrier, surtout lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se donnaient la main.


End file.
